A Rainy Night of Confessions
by blackroseluvr
Summary: Ichigo is distracted remembering a kiss that Kisshu stole and doesn't realize she's lost until it's too late. What happens when the alien boy is her only help and Ichigo starts to realize her feelings for Kisshu on a rainy night? Full with some scenes that just might make you blush :D


**Black: Yo! It's a pleasure to meet you all, my name is blackrose, though I may refer to myself as just black at times. This is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me. Any comments are welcome and I anticipate them with pleasure. Enjoy the story.**

**Kisshu: Kitty, don't forget the disclaimer~ *hugs me***

**Black: Oh yeah, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters :3**

I was walking down the street as I hummed a tune to myself. My parents wouldn't be back from their anniversary trip for another two weeks, what was I to do until then? I sighed as I pondered my choices for dinner, should I have tempura rolls or should I just have a simple onigiri based bento? Life has been somewhat peaceful since I last fought with the Mew Mew's against Kisshu and his buddies though I must admit that I missed seeing him… _**What the- Get it together Ichigo! He's the enemy!**_ I sighed once again as I shook my head as I tried to distract myself from thinking about _**him**_.

My mind replayed today's events in a futile attempt to get my mind off of the strange alien boy whom I kept wishing to see. My friend and former crush, Aoyama-kun, had invited me to lunch and to spend the day with him and the other Mews at an amusement park but I had been too restless remembering the last kiss that Kisshu stole from me the last time we fought. I didn't need a mirror to tell me that my face had become flushed. _**Why? Why him?**_ There was the scene of him stealing my first kiss that kept replaying in my mind and the kiss he stole when he had found me in my weakest form of all, as a cat. I was also exhausted from working at the Café all week to even consider having the energy to play. I was so caught up in my thought to realize I had taken a wrong turn until I was completely lost.

"Shoot! How am I supposed to get back?" I wondered as I tried to retrace my steps, but because I hadn't been paying attention, I didn't know which traces to follow. I was in a new neighborhood I had never been in before. I reached into my pocket and checked my cell; dead. "Ugh! I'll never find my way back like this!" I was suddenly terrified of the idea of being lost and unable to get back home. Who would help me now? Masha was staying with Ryou today so I had no way of communicating with everyone else.

Fear began to kick in and I looked around in a panicking haste. _**Where am I? Which way should I go?**_ It was starting to get dark and gray clouds began to hover over the city. If my senses weren't lying, it would start raining soon. _**Someone… anyone… please help me…**_ After becoming too tired to continue running and countless hours of searching for _something_ that could guide me back, I stepped into a wide alley and slid to my knees. _**Anyone…**_

"Hey honey," the voice of the one person I never wanted to see me cry made my body tense up. The abandoned alley was bright but no one was around to see me crying: the reason I had run in here. "What is my Koneko-chan doing in this alley?" He asked with a smirk on his face as he sat in the air, hovering just a few feet off the ground. His grin was wide with joy as he teased me relentlessly.

"Ki-Kisshu! What do you want?" I said in a false annoyed tone as I sat up. It was one of those rare moments in which I was actually glad he was by my side but I didn't want him to know _that!_ I tried to put some distance between us so that he wouldn't see my red face, flushed from crying and from embarrassment but instead I was cornered against the hard and raspy brick wall behind me. It was cool to the touch as I tried to look for a place to run.

"Geez Koneko-chan, why are you so tense? If you're angry-" He leaned in close to me as he peered at me with his golden eyes. "Why don't you just let me cheer you up?" He took a strand of my hair in his hand and kissed it gently as I closed my eyes tightly. _**Too close! You're too close!**_ I struggled to find the energy to get up. Why was I unable to get up? He leaned closer now, almost breathing against my neck as he cornered me further against the wall. "I was looking for you, but when you didn't get home, I started to search for you. What is my little Kitty doing out here in the cold rain?" He asked as I realized that it had been raining this whole time.

That's probably why he didn't know I had been crying I sighed in relief to myself as I tried to act normally. "Get away from me Kisshu!" I cried as I tried to shove him away. _**He's the enemy Ichigo! You can't fall for him now! It would be wrong… wouldn't it? Wait! What do I mean **_**now**_**? **_I mentally slapped myself as I shook away those thoughts.

An evil grin filled Kisshu's face as he watched me shake my head furiously and quickly closed what little space was left between us. As he pulled away, I found myself hardly resisting. _**He just- Why am I- Ugh**_! I looked away from his gorgeous gold eyes as my face began to get hotter, _**what do you mean gorgeous you idiot**__!_ A strange emotion began to wash over me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up towards him. "Could you possibly be lost my little Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked in his teasing voice as he looked at me and began laughed when I did not try to hide it.

"Shut up you idiot!" I cried as I tried to break free of his hold and hold what little sanity I had left. Surprisingly he wasn't holding on to me as tightly I thought he had been,_**so why was it hard to break away from his hold**__? _"Even if I _were_ lost, I wouldn't need your help, baka!" I cried as I broke into a run through the slippery cement. I ran away from him and whatever it was that had happened back there as he called out my name several times. Suddenly a bright flash came out of nowhere as the screeching of wheels echoed. I froze as two strong arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me against a strong chest. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in Kisshu's arms, in the warm entrance of my house.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?" Kisshu cried as he let me go and inspected me for any possible injuries. "If I were unable to teleport, you would be dead by now and then who would I play with?" His voice trailed off as he placed a hand on my shoulder and lifted my chin with his free one as he finished speaking. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I broke into muffled sobs. "You're shaking like crazy! Are you cold? Are you angry?" His voice was void of emotion, making it hard for me to tell what he was thinking.

My mind was blank as I remembered those thoughts from only moments ago._** "I won't ever be able to see him again?" Who was **_**He?**I looked up to see Kisshu with a gleam of worry in his eyes. _**Did he really**_**care**_?_ I shook my head in better judgment. I could tell that he did, even after hiding the gleam in a teasing grin. _He_ was the one I had thought about.

I was falling in love with this idiot and yet he only saw me as a toy. I tried to deny these feelings for him since he is supposed to be my enemy, but I could no longer hide it. "I'm sorry Kisshu," I said as he pulled me up into his embrace, taking me by surprise. My heart began to pound like crazy and it began to get too hard to control my blush.

"Baka." He said as he nuzzled against my neck and whispered into my ear. "I thought I was gonna lose you there for a minute. It would be impossible to find another toy like you. For some reason, I enjoy watching humans suffer, but when it comes to you, I-I just can't take it." His hold on me tightened slightly as I pulled away and looked at him in surprise. "It hurts when I watch you cry." _**He had seen me cry.**_ _**That's it. I had to let him know, even though it might destroy everything what little "normal" I had in my life.**_ I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Kisshu I-" Before I could talk any further, a flash of lightning caused me to stop as I jumped away from him. I heard myself release a small yelp as I curled myself into a ball from fear a corner of the doorway.

"Do you hate me that much?" asked Kisshu with pain in his voice as he got up to leave. Another flash of lightning was visible before the lights went out. "I'll just go," he said as he turned to leave. "Bye bye Koneko-chan."

I looked up at him in fear of being left alone. Without realizing it, I had reached for his hand and telling him something I never thought I would tell the perverted alien before. "Please don't leave me alone. I'm scared of lightning, so _please_ don't leave me alone." I felt him break free of my hand before he caught me by surprise and pulled me into strong another embrace.

"I can't leave my little Kitty alone, not when she needs me." I looked up at Kisshu to see his golden eyes looking down at me with some kind of emotion in them. "I love you Ichigo. I know I've said this before, but I honestly want to stay by your side forever." He whispered the last part into my ear which sent chills down my spine. He wasn't acting like himself, yet again, neither was I. Before I knew it, a small _POP_ made it obvious that my ears and tail had come out. Out of habit I reached up to hide them and my tail. "Don't hide them from me-" He took my hands and pulled them around him as his lips drew closer to mine. His eyes looked at me with so much intensity, that it felt as though my heart would stop if I looked away. His tongue begged for entrance which I gladly gave before trembling from the strange, but pleasant new feelings.

"Ki-Kisshu-" I gasped for air as he began to trace his fingers up my back. I pushed him away before I died of suffocation. He stumbled back but began to hover before he fell.

"Koneko-chan?" Kisshu was hiding his amazement from the kiss he had just shared with Ichigo. Never before, did he think that he would be able to kiss her like that. He grinned widely as he tried to seem relaxed and not as anxious as he was. Before he could say anything else, I took another deep breath before letting out everything I had been holding in.

"I think I love you Kisshu!" I cried as loudly as I could just in time to see him give one of his signature grins with a sudden flash from the lights as they came back on. "B-but because y-you call me a t-toy, I don't know how I'm supposed to r-react." I was stuttering horribly but as soon as those words left my mouth, his grin disappeared.

But just as quickly as it disappeared, it returned, and bigger than before. "Then should I prove my love to you?" The green-haired alien snickered playfully as he wrapped his arms around me and moved my damp hair to one side, revealing part of my bare neck where he began to lay small kisses.

"Ki-Kisshu!" I gasped as the same feeling from before washed over me. "I need you to tell me honestly," I broke from his hold and turned to look at him. "Is it okay to actually fall in love with you?" I knew my face was burning, and it was obvious the seriousness in my voice threw him back. His usually pale skin was glowing from a slight blush that slowly crept throughout his face.

"I want to kiss you Ichigo." Now it was my turn to turn red. the seriousness in his voice was too much for me. "When you truly love someone, your chest hurts and you want to see them smile. You want to be by there side and kiss them every day and night. I'm in love with you and nothing will change that. Even if I have to hurt you because of my mission, I never wanted nor will I ever want to hurt you." He wasn't acting like the usual Kisshu I knew which only made me blush harder. "Will you allow me to love you, Ichigo?"

"Do you promise you will stop calling me a toy?" He grinned as he pulled me back into his embrace. Before I realized it, we had teleported into my room. _**Wait a minute!**_ I looked at Kisshu as he snickered playfully. "My little Koneko-chan has to get dry or else she'll get sick. Did you think I would do something?" He asked as he laughed. "Or do you _want_ me to do _something_?"

"N-no!" I cried as I tried to stay calm.

"I'll leave only if you tell me that you love me." He lifted my chin with his gentle fingers.

" I-I," Kisshu frowned as he pushed me onto the floor.

"Say that you love me Ichigo." I squeezed my eyes tightly as I tried to control my stuttering. My voice came out as a soft whisper. "Say it louder." Kisshu leaned in and licked the base of my neck, slowly and teasingly. I tried to speak but my voice wouldn't work. "Louder." This time he began to lick my ears.

"I Love you Kisshu," I said as I placed a hand over my face. My face was burning like crazy. "I love you more than anything."

Kisshu was surprised, he couldn't have asked for anything better. The girl he had tried to get to love him since the first day he saw her, was finally willing to let him stay with her. She was fun to tease, but that was the only way he knew how to prove his love without forcing her into anything. "Damn, you're just too cute," he said as he looked at me with a gleam in his eye I knew too well to deny.

He was teasing me, but I had grown used to him by now. "I love you Kisshu," I said again as both of us stayed frozen. This was okay right? Even if we had to fight each other as enemies someday, for now, we were together and that was all that mattered.

**Black: That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading! Until the next chapter. *Waves***


End file.
